Aerith Gainsborough
"Young, beautiful, and somewhat mysterious, Aeris met Cloud while selling flowers on the streets of Midgar..." Aeris Gainsborough is a female protagonist of Final Fantasy VII. She uses a staff as her weapon and wears a pink ribbon in her hair. Having lived in the slums of Midgar for years, she has become street-smart, and has had to evade the Shin-Ra many times. In the original Japanese version of the game, her name is Aerith, but it was translated as Aeris in the early English versions. Since Kingdom Hearts, her name was retranslated as Aerith in her future appearences such as Advent Children. Final Fantasy VII Aeris was born from one of the last remaining Cetra, Ifalna, and her father was Professor Gast. When her mother managed to escape the Shin-Ra who tried to capture her, she made it as far as Midgar. Ifalna was badly wounded, and gave the baby Aeris to Elmyra Gainsborough just before she died. Aeris lived with Elmyra in Sector 5 in the Midgar Slums for a long time. Being a Cetra, she could hear the words of the planet. Even though people claimed nothing could grow in the slums, because the Mako Reactors drained all the life out of Midgar's surrounding areas, she managed to grow flowers in a nearby church. She then met Zack, a First class SOLDIER from Gongaga Village, whom she would claim later in the game was her "first love." When Zack was killed by the Shin-Ra, she never found out about it, but she felt in her heart that he was dead. She sold flowers on the street for one gil, when she met Cloud Strife, who bears a striking resemblance to Zack. Later on, Cloud winds up in the church, where he introduces himself to Aeris and becomes her "bodyguard". When Cloud sees Tifa, and decides to break into Don Corneo's mansion, Aeris helps him disguise as a girl. Aeris gets captured by Shin-Ra once, but Cloud and his friends manage so save her. Cloud and Aerith bond during the events the game and become good friends. Later on in the game, the party goes to the Temple of the Ancients to obtain the Black Materia. Cloud obtains the Black Materia, but is controlled by Sephiroth, and gives it to him. Cloud also ends up hurting Aeris, and passes out. He sees Aeris in a dream, with her telling him that she will come back when it is over. It turns out that Aeris has gone after Sephiroth. She claims that by using the White Materia, Holy, which she has in her ribbon, she can stop him. Although earlier in the game she claims her Materia is completely useless and does nothing, clearly through learning of the power of the Black Materia in the Temple of the Ancients she learns of it's true power. The party arrives at the Forgotten Capital, where Aeris is praying for Holy. Sephiroth gains control over Cloud again, and he nearly kills her. Cloud is stopped by his friends, but Sephiroth appears from above, dealing Aeris a fatal blow. Cloud is enraged, and after a battle with Jenova*LIFE, he takes her down to the water, and lets her go. Aeris appears again in the ending, where she helps Cloud. She is the last character to be seen before the ending. Advent Children Aeris is in the CGI-movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. She appears, at a few points of the movie, to Cloud in a vast space of light, usually without background (presumably the Lifestream.) Cloud blames himself for her and Zack's death, and asks her for forgiveness. Aeris, however, tells him that it's time he did the forgiving. She eventually convinces Cloud to forgive himself via these meetings---she even manages to leave a message on his cell phone telling him that his coming for her was all that really mattered (the message is the last one on the phone before it hits the bottom of the lake), and that she never once blamed him for her death. Throughout these meetings the audience can only see the bottom half of her face. It is only in Cloud's fight against Bahamut SIN that her face is finally seen, though very briefly. In this scene, each member of the original game party helps Cloud in his final attack. The last to appear is Aeris--she is reflected in Cloud's eyes as a bright line shines. He takes her outstretched hand and is able to defeat Bahamut. Aeris encourages Cloud on in his fight against Kadaj, and some images of her are seen, along with a few of Tifa's and Zack's, when Sephiroth asks Cloud who the people closest to him are. Her Gospel rain begins to pour and heal the people of Geostigma. Marlene wonders if it's the 'flower girl', and Tifa thanks her, saying she knew Aeris was there somehow. Kadaj hears her voice in his dying moments, mistaking her for the Mother he was seeking. Cloud, too, calls her Mother, when he floating in a blank space after being caught in an explosion. This makes Aeris comically wonder why everyone's calling her that. Zack's voice tells her that it's probably because everyone is so fond of her. Aeris sends Cloud back, with Zack telling him that, unfortunately, there is no place for Cloud 'here' yet. Waking up again in Aeris's church, Cloud sees her sitting beside some children, with Zack leaning against the doorway. Aeris heads towards the door, and just before exiting, turns and smiles at Cloud, telling him that everything is all right now. This is the first proper view we see of her face. Aeris then turns and leaves, walking into bright light along with Zack. Cloud, smiling, agrees that he's not alone anymore. Aeris is seen in the ending credits, along with Cloud. She is standing in a huge field of flowers, apparently waiting for Cloud. They are the only characters shown. Limit Breaks Level 1 *Healing Wind Restores a partial amount of HP to the entire party. *Seal Evil Casts the silence and stop status temporarily on opponents. Level 2 *Breath of the Earth Restores bad status alignments cast upon the party. Great Gospel 0ttjDvPnIJs *Fury Brand While sacrificing her own limit Aeris grants the two other party members a full limit gauge and the Fury status. Level 3 *Planet Protector Temporarily makes the party invincible *Pulse of Life Fully restores the party's HP and cures bad status alignments. Level 4 *Great Gospel Aeris' final and ultimate limit break fully restores HP, clears status ailments, and makes the party invincible for a short time. Other Information * Aeris is the first and last person to be seen in the game (before the credits). * Aeris is famous for saying the wrongly translated line: "This guy are sick". This was fixed in both the PC release and Greatest Hits release. See Also *Final Fantasy VII *Cetra Gainsborough, Aeris Category:Articles With Videos Category:White Mages